1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, which are not chargeable, rechargeable secondary batteries are chargeable and dischargeable. Low capacity batteries (that use single battery cells) may be used as power sources for various portable small-sized electronic devices such as cellular phones and camcorders. High power batteries (that use tens of battery cells connected to each other in a battery pack) may be used as power sources for hybrid vehicles or the like.
The rechargeable battery may be manufactured to have various shapes, e.g., cylindrical batteries and prismatic batteries. The rechargeable battery may be configured by accommodating an electrode assembly (having a positive plate and a negative plate and a separator as an insulator interposed therebetween) in a battery case with an electrolyte, and installing a cap plate having electrode terminals in the case. Positive and negative electrode terminals may be connected to the electrode assembly to then be exposed or protruded to the outside through the cap plate.